My Life my nightmare, Same thing
by Painedbeyondreason
Summary: Kira's world distroyed within an hour.Now she must scrap together her life in Feudul Japan and face Hardships. Fighting with a power unknown and feeling what she never felt before, complete fear.Only one demon lord may be the one to mend her tattered soul
1. The beginning

My life my nightmare. Same thing  
  
A/N) don't kill me, this is my first fanfic and and has a lot of dif. versions in my mind. My own character with sesshy is how its supposed to go, but things may change depending on reveiws. If this story starts going down the drain, please tell me or make sugestions of how to make it better. Thanks a bunch. (P.S) This story isn't in in 1999 but 2009-ish. It does go back to the normal fuedul time though. Reminder) I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru!! hehe, evil grin

My POV

My name is Kira. I'm 16 1/2 years old and was just livin life to get through it.

I live in a house with 4 brothers, no sisters my mom and step- dad. Because of growing up with brothers, I saw most of the ruff side of life.

My room is full of action manda, kick-butt movies and weapons. No, you didn't hear me wrong. I have a large selection of guns, daggers, and a few old swords. I was a bit of a street fight type girl and don't take no ones crap.

I have a soft side though, which usually comes out around my close friends. My life was pretty normal, well as normal as it could get. But change happens at some of the worst times.

"MOM!!! I'm going out to shop with my friends and your not stopping me!!" I yell as I make a brake for the door.

"You are not going anywhere, young lady!! Get back here this instant!!" Mom yells back.

'As if I would ever listen to her.' I sighed inwardly.

I wasn't really going shopping. I had a fight rigged up in down town Tokayo (A/N: I suck at spelling so bare with me) with some guy who thought he could date me if he won.

"As if he could beat me, let along be with me alone for 10 minutes!" I muttered as I headed for my car. I was known for being the top fighter downtown. I was lucky I hadn't kill some one with all the injuries I inflicked.

"Hi Kira" Kagome called from across the street (she lives there at that weird shrine house of hers.)

Yes, Kagome was a strange girl. she tended to disappear for a week or two and then come back again. though it wasn't very surprising when you got to know her.

Kagome comes from a long line of powerful mikos. the legend goes that a huge demon raid that swept through Japan. the demons tried to wipe out all mikos and then take over Japan. they were stopped before they could seise the nation, but did take a lot of mikos at their fall, suposily killing he that of the mikos with themselves. How Kagome's line lived through that, I don't know but don't really pay atention to the matter. Fanstesy's not my favorite, but I still sometimes have the supposed history of Kagome pop in my head.

"Going downtown again?"

"Yea" I reply

"Just be careful, I don't wanna lose my best friend." She called as she headed into her house.

'feh, like I would lose a fight, to a puffed up guy no less.'

The guys' name was Yuhi and had wanted to go on a date with me. I said I'd fight him, if he won, I'd go out with him. If I won, he would get lost.

I'm a definate no-boyfriend girl. that may not be all true. I don't want a wimp of a boyfriend. I want some one who can equal me or even possibly beat me.

I'm skilled in all the weapons I own and have a black belt in 4 types for karate. My fav. weapon is my old double-edged sword. most the money i get from fights i use to get cleaning stuff for my sword. I rarely use it in a fight though.

I can't believe that jerk!! he insulted me by saying I'm a cheapster. He claimed that I fought only at certain places because I would cheat and use the knowledge of the area against my opponent. I did tend to fight in the same places, but I never cheat, even if the other person does.

well. I can garantee right now his doctor bills won't be cheap. I smiled evily at the thought. yes, this would be fun, I would remind him who he have insulted and dared to challenge. I needed to get rid of some stress anyway. What better way was there?

I drove for about 10 min. to the named place of the duel. it was an ally called Out Back near some abandoned buildings. A small crowd had formed to watch the fight. I didn't know or care how they did it. My fans always found out where my next fight was. but i guess anyone can do that now a days because money can get you any info. if you can pay the price.

I saw my opponent in the crowd, getting advice of backing out of this fight before he ended up in the hospital. His friends were giving him dumb advice of how to move and things like that. I hope they betted some cash. I got 20 % of the bets that were placed against me. Sometimes, the people rooting for my opponent would bet 100 to 300 dollars. hehe, it was a great deal, I got cash and a free punching bag because some idiot or another wanted to beat me.

I hadn't told him my title of being a streetfighter, a good one and niether had my fans. they probably wanted to see the shock of his face when we were in the middle of the fight. My fans noticed my and made a path for me leading to the center of the fan-formed ring.

Yuhi tried to look intimadateing, but failed. I kept my cool, unreadable face on and got ready for the fun. Ah, yes this would be fun. And it would begin now.

A/N) hehe, so what do you think? sorry I forgot to add a description of her looks. I'll do it in the next chappie. if you want more, I need 3 good reviews. I'll stop the story if I get 5 bad reviews. so please press that little button. I'm still open to sugestions. until next time. Bye!!

Painedbeyondreason out


	2. the fight

My Life my nightmare chapter two

A/N) Hi people. Ok, this is the fight scene. I think I'm gonna redo Chapter one. Clean it up, add stuff, take out stuff and so on. I need reviews for your thoughts. Should Kira pair up with Kouga or Sesshoumaru? If I get 5 reviews for kouga, then that's what is gonna happen. Same deal for Sesshy. I need the decision before chapter 4, so please review. Ok, I'll start off with a quick description on kira's look, but don't get comfy with it, cause she'll change what she looks like later. so here you are:

Kira has mid-back dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin color stays tan all year round (lucky girl). She is about 5 ft, 10 in. and has a well perportioned body. favorite color choice of clothes are blakc or dark colors.

A/N) so there you are. ok, ok. I'm getting back to the fight scene. it's so fun to tease you people.

* * *

Reminder) I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own Kira and her personality. 

Yuhi POV

I will admit, I was nervous when I got to the Ally way. Sure I had grown up in that area and was very fimiliar with it, but when I saw the crowd gathering there, I wondered if Kira was more than she led on. I douted she was THEE Kira streetfighter, but she was probably a tough fighter all the same. Some of my friends had come along to give me advice. though I ddn't really need it, I could beat this girl no sweat, and to date her would be a treat. It's rumored that no guy could get her to acept a date. Not that it stopped them from trying.

As we were waiting for her to arive, my frineds gave my hints and tips.

"Remember, beat her but don't kill her."

"You can do it!"

"Yeah, if you do, you'll be the luckiest guy in town!"

"Good Luck!"

"He'll need it" some one muttered from the crowd. I tried to pay atention to what my friends where saying, but I was getting distracted by all the other coments from the rest of the crowd.

"The poor fool"

"How did he get himself into this again?"

"Another one, joy"

I could say I was very on edge when she finally arived. Kira was wearing a tight black shirt with semi-baggie black pants. the crowd parted for entrance to the large circle being formed by their bodies and my friends tried to wrap up whatever they had to say. she just stood on her side and waited for them to finish.

What un-nerved my the most was her emotionless face. nothing could be read on it and it sparked an unknown fear in me. my friends backed up as well, finally and I assumed it was my que to begin.

I dropped into the only fighting stance I knew, Kick-boxing. She smirked but other wise made no movment. So I started to fight by charging forward to get the first hit.

When she still wouldn't move when I was within hitting distance, I wondered if she was just all stuborn and big talk, and that her mask was to cover her fear. I smiled at the thought and continued tward her. Right before I was going to ram in her, she side-stepped quickly, reacted behind her back and gripped my arm. I didn't expect that at all and made no reaction for a few secounds. unforunate for me, she only needed half the time of my pause. Useing the hand that had a deathgrip on my rist, she moved in upward to the section above my elbow and snapped the bone like a twig (A/N: Kira works out, how else can she fight and keep in condition?). Pain over ridded my mind as she flung me back to the opposite side by my arm.Needless to say, it hurt like hell. I grunted loudly as I hit the cement.

(A/N: idiot, fighting in a place like that, of course cement is harder that dirt!!)

Kira POV

As I watched the idiot plow recklessly forward at me, I knew two things about my opponent.

1: he is a kick boxer, a bad one at that.

2: Because of how bad his fighting skills where, this was going to be a boring fight.

I mearly side-stepped his atempt attack. He unwisely left his back and side unguarded as he ran past and I reacted out and seised his wrist.

He was slightly dazed at my speed (A/N: no, kira is not a super human or demon,....yet) and I moved my hand from his wrist to his upper arm. I snapped the bone and gave it a hard squeeze for good measure before I tossed him back to the opposite side.

He landed with a grunt and loud thump on the cement. This punk wasn't even a slight challenge, to bad, I could have used a long fight. Well, time to end this, if I could get it done in time, maybe I could check out the newest stuff in the Blade shop in Uptown Tokayo.

I moved forward and land a good kick were the sun don't shine before he was completely standing again.

His friends yelled out from the side line that that was unfair, but were quickly shushed by my fellow fans and reminded the rules of streetfighting:

1: no killing, if you can't control your body enough to stop a killing blow, you are not allowed to fight

2: No sexual harassmen= no kissing grabbing private parts, ect.

Both rules I knew and followed by heart. Ah yes I was gonna end this joke now. I gave him an unppercut with my foot and snapped another bone in his other arm.

"by the way," I said as I avoided a weak atempt from him to hit me. "you should pick your fights more carefully, considering when you acepted this fight, you accepted a fight from Kira THEE streetfighter."

I smirked when the info. settled in his small brain and he opened his eye's wide in shock. yep the game was over. and it was mine.

A streetfighting matchs end when one person calls defeat or your opponent can't fight any more.

Because of the earlier insult, I planned to unable him from fighting before he had time to call defeat. I waitede for a few secound for Yuhi to be half standing at least before I continued. I punched his gut and heard a few rips snap with satisfaction, then promply threw him to yet again the other side of the area.

I broke a bone in his right leg and gave him a good kick in the ribs(snapping yet a few more) before being satiafied hat he wasn't getting any time soon.

His buddies called defeat for him becuase he was unable to speak from so much pain flooding his mind. I pulled my cell phone to call the hospital and gave them the address before promptly hanging up.

I headed to my car and got in. Checking the clock I saw it was 3:26pm. I finished that fight in 10 min. Such a pity, I was prepaired for a nice long fight if not slightly challenging.

I drove to the Blade shop and looked at a few daggers to replace some daggers I had broken while training. (A/N: she trains hard to brake several daggers in one go.)

I chose a 3 in. dagger with a normal brown colored handle, a 6 in. dagger with a black handle and a skull at the top, and a 4 in. bone handled dagger.

I payed for my purchase with the newly earned money(a.k.a. from the fight) and headed home.

It was Friday afternoon and I had plans to go camping with my friend Aya. I was bringing all my weapons to show her, my personal stuff, headphones, food, and a sleeping bag. I tried to offer to bring more, but Aya said she would handle the other stuff.

I sware I have alter egos, cause at the fights and at house, I completely emotionless and calm. With my friends, I show all my emotions and am relaxed. I can ge excided and show it. Anyway I needed to get home before mom flips out and calls the police to find me or something.

Oh, if only I knew what lay ahead on this camping trip, I might have avoided that just wrong timeing that happened.

_To be continued in Chapter 3, Beginning of my nightmare._

A/N) So........what do you think? Good, bad, so so? TELL ME. sorry I'm just a little worried cause there haven't been much reviews. Thank you for you people who HAVE reviewed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one. the basic plan for the next chapter is the fateful hour that changes Kira's life. it kicks butt!! so read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter!!

Painedbeyondreason out


End file.
